Sunrise of the Red Clans (Warriors Spinoff)
by HalfMoon6705
Summary: "There will be eight, kin of your kin. Four will be lost, four will be born. If they shall meet, the sky and earth shall bow down to them. The world will fall, and later be reborn. Then peace shall be restored." Scarletkit, Crimsonkit, Firekit, and Rubykit are part of Amethystclan. This is a joint writing with Unicorn2724. Spinoff, so none of the actual characters from Warriors!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

AMETHYSTCLAN

LEADER

LEAFSTAR: Beige tabby she-cat with green-gray eyes

DEPUTY

REDFLIGHT: Dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with distinctive bushy ginger fur as red as fox fur and pale leaf-green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

MINTFALL: A gray tom with pale green eyes

WARRIORS

STORMFIRE: Orange tabby tom with darker stripes, a torn ear, a tuft of white fur on his chest, and stormy, dark blue eyes

TIGERSTRIPE: Orange tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW

DARKCLAW: Black tom with amber eyes

LILYPOOL: Gray and white dappled she-cat with brown eyes

RIPPLELIGHT: Gray-blue tabby tom with dark gray eyes

APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW

BUTTERFUR: Golden she-cat with amber eyes

VINEFUR: Brown tom with light green eyes

AMBERLEAF: Orange she-cat with blue-gray eyes

SPLASHTAIL: Gray tom with green eyes

SHADESPLASH: Black and gray splotched tom with green eyes

CLOVERFANG: Dark gray tom with pale green eyes

DAWNSHADE: Black she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

MOSSPAW: Gray-blue tom with green eyes

GRAYPAW: Gray she-cat with darker stripes, white chest fur, white paws, and glowing yellow eyes

QUEENS

SAPPHIREBREEZE: Gray-blue she-cat with striking brilliant blue eyes (Mother of Scarletkit, a scarlet she-kit with stormy green eyes, Crimsonkit, a crimson-brown tom-kit with dark brown eyes, black paws, and a splash of black fur on his chest, Firekit, a ginger tom-kit with dark brown paws, ears, and light brown eyes, and Rubykit, a orange-red she-kit with dark blue eyes)

POPPYROSE: Black she-cat with light brown eyes

(Mother of Willowkit, a gray she-kit with green eyes, and Thornkit, a brown tom-kit with darker stripes and dark gray eyes.)

ELDERS

QUICKWATER: Small black and gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

LIGHTNINGFOOT: Lean yellow tom with black paws and amber eyes

DIAMONDCLAN

LEADER

BIRCHSTAR: Brown and cream-patched tom with chestnut eyes

DEPUTY

SHADOWFOOT: Very pale gray she-cat with darker gray flecks, black paws, and pomegranate-colored eyes

MEDICINE CAT

MOONPOOL: Light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

WARRIORS

LEAFSONG: Brown she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICS, FOXPAW

ECHOMIST: Black she-cat with white ear tips and blue-green eyes

APPRENTICE: OWLPAW:

SEAFROST: White tom with black paws and deep green eyes that have hints of blue

APPRENTICE, PETALPAW

RUSSETCLAW: Russet-red tom with a torn ear, white chest fur, and pale gray eyes

VIOLETWING: Black and white she-cat with violet eyes

FROSTPOOL: White she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes

HAWKFEATHER: Brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

HEATHERFOOT: Gray she-cat with a black foot and green yellow eyes

LAKELEAF: Blue-gray she-cat with leafy green piercing eyes

SPECKLEBREEZE: Gray speckled she-cat with swift feet, and heather colored eyes

APPRENTICES

PETALPAW: Blue-gray she-cat with rasberry eyes

FOXPAW: Orange tom with a white tail tip and dark-brown eyes

OWLPAW: Black tom with one brown foot and yellow eyes

QUDAISYTAIL: Off-white she-cat with yellow eyes

(Mother of Lycheekit, a russet-red tom-kit with light gray eyes, and dead litter mates Grapekit and Orangekit.)

ELDERS

FLOWERHEART: Brown she-cat that ears are white with blue eyes

LEAPTAIL: Long-legged tabby tom with green eyes

PEARLCLAN

LEADER

PINESTAR: Muscular red-brown tom with bright green eyes

DEPUTY

DARKPELT: Black and gray tabby tom with dark gray eyes

MEDICINE CAT

SONGFALL: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

WARRIORS

THUNDERTAIL: Ginger tom with a yellow tail tip and amber eyes

APPRENTICE, TORNPAW

STONETAIL: Gray tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, STEMPAW

PEBBLECLAW: Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

LIGHTNINGSCAR: Yellow tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, TWIGPAW

HALFEAR: Black and white tom with a torn ear and brown eyes

SUNPOOL: Golden she-cat with blue eyes

LAKETUFT: Gray she-cat with a tuft of yellow on her belly and has brown eyes

BLIZZARDWIND: White and gray she-cat with brown eyes

WINDSORROW: Small, fast beige she-cat with amber eyes

LINENCLAW: Light gray tom with menacing red-brown eyes

APPRENTICES

TORNPAW: Orange tabby tom with a torn claw and golden-yellow eyes

STEMPAW: White she-cat with green eyes

MUDPAW: Dark brown tom with white chest fur and light brown eyes

TWIGPAW: Light brown she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

QUEENS

SORRELFLOWER: Brown she-cat with a black tail tip and paws and blue eyes

(Mother of Frogkit, a gray tom with blue eyes)

LIGHTBELLY: Black she-cat with white belly and chest fur and brown eyes

(Mother of Mousekit, a brown she-cat with pale blue eyes, blind, and Snowkit, a white she-cat with a black tail tip, with green-blue eyes)

ELDERS

ODDBELLY: Brown tom with black belly fur and green eyes

FLASHTAIL: Black tom with a pale yellow tabby tail and amber eyes

EMERALDCLAN

LEADER

NIGHTSTAR: Small, lean, black she-cat with white paws dark blue eyes

DEPUTY

LILYSPLASH: A white she-cat with gray splotches and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

HAREFOOT: Lithe brown tom with faint black spots and dark gray eyes

WARRIORS

OLIVESPOTS: Brown tom with darker splotches and dark green eyes

APPRENTICE, MILKPAW

ROWANFLOWER: Gray-brown she-cat with red-brown eyes

APPRENTICE, RAINPAW

DUCKSTORM: Yellow tom with stormy gray eyes

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW

MOONMOUSE: Gray she-cat with brown eyes

THORNSTREAM: Amber tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

TRUSHLEAP: Brown tom with green eyes

STONETUFT: Gray tom with light blue eyes

AMBERFALL: Amber she-cat with orange eyes

SHREDSKIP: Gray tabby tom with sharp blue eyes

SPARROWRUNNER: Brown, black, and white mottled she-cat with green eyes

HAZELDUST: Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

BLIZZARDLEAP: White she-cat with long legs and pale yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

MILKPAW: Black and white tom with pale green eyes

RAINPAW: Gray tom with light blue eyes

FERNPAW: Gray she-cat with leaf green eyes

QUEENS

DAWNSPIRIT: Orange she-cat with fading eyesight and gray eyes

(Mother of Budkit, a tiny tom-kit that is pale orange with yellow eyes, and Willowkit, a white she-kit with gray eyes)

PINESONG: Black she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Whitekit, a snow white tom-kit with stormy gray eyes, and Blackkit, a pure black tom with piercing yellow eyes)

ELDERS

FOXNOSE: Tom with ginger fur like a fox's and green eyes

SHEEPLEAF: Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A gray tom opened with green eyes. He saw a white she-cat padding up to him. "Who are you?" He breathed, staring at her ominous deep purple eyes. She spoke, "There will be eight, kin of your kin." Another cat came, this time a black she-cat who cut her off and spoke, "Four will be lost, four will be born." She stopped speaking and yet another cat came. A pure white tom with gray eyes spoke this time, "If they should meet, the sky and earth" He stopped, staring at the gray tom, and a brown tom with striking green eyes nodded and took his place, "Shall bow down to them," He paused, and all the cats spoke in unison, their voices joined as one, "The world will fall, and later be reborn," Their voices echoed in his head, "Then peace shall be restored." Silence echoed for a few seconds.

"Who are you? What does it mean?" He breathed as the cats faded before him.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Four kits, five and a quarter moons old, opened their eyes sleepily. Their mother was gently shaking them one by one to wake up. "Scarletkit, Crimsonkit, Firekit, Rubykit. It's time to wake up!" Their mother, Sapphirebreeze said. "Sapphirebreeze, wassup?" Firekit murmured sleepily. "Today is the day you get to eat fresh kill for the first time! Don't you remember?" In seconds, all of the kits were up, bouncing happily on their paws. "Today's the day! Today! Today!" Scarletkit half-yowled across the clearing, almost waking every cat up. "Who's causing all this ruckus this early in the morning?" A warrior asked sleepily. "I bet it's Scarletkit. She's always so excited every day…," Another warrior answered, before going back to sleep. "Wow! I already have a reputation!" Scarletkit whispered to her littermates and mother. "That's probably because you get in trouble so much!" Firekit answered "Well, so do you Firekit!" She shot back "Hush! Don't be so loud!" Sapphirebreeze hissed under her breath

"They're back!" Rubykit mewed excitedly as the morning hunting patrol came back. As Butterfur, Ripplelight, Stormfire, Tigerstripe, with his apprentice, Mosspaw, and Leafstar walked proudly into camp. "Mosspaw caught a really fat mouse today! And it's huge! Almost as big as himself!" Tigerstripe boasted about his apprentice proudly. A chorus of "Congratulations!", "Nice!", and "Good job!" rang around the camp. Scarletkit, Crimsonkit, Firekit, and Rubykit were all hopping around. "Do you mind if Crimsonkit, Firekit, Scarletkit, and Rubykit share it? I promised them to have a taste of fresh-kill today, for their first time." Sapphirebreeze asked Leafstar. "Sure, it's always important for everyone to eat, especially kits!" She replied. Mosspaw stepped forward and carefully placed his mouse in front of the kits. Enjoy!" Mosspaw said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" The four kits exclaimed, and dug in. They bit down, chewed, and swallowed."It's delicious!" They all shouted at once, and quickly finished off the mouse. "Now, now, kits, you should more slowly," Sapphirebreeze chided. Stormfire padded up to them and chuckled. "You liked it, didn't you? Well then, you can eat it every day!" "Yay!" The kits shouted. Scarletkit pounced onto Crimsonkit, and they started wrestling. Scarletkit pummeled Crimsonkit on his belly, but Crimsonkit flipped her over and pushed her away. "What are you doing, Scarletkit?! We're almost apprentices!" He said."Crimsonkit is right, Scarletkit. You four are almost apprentices, so you should start acting like one. Wrestling your brother is not the behavior that an apprentice would have!" Sapphirebreeze scolded Scarletkit."Fine," Scarletkit pouted, "But if we have to act like apprentices now, why can't we become apprentices now?!" She whined. Her mother shot her a look that made her immediately shut up."I will talk to Leafstar about this matter, your apprentice ceremony will only come if you kits behave and not whine about it." Sapphirebreeze continued. "I am sure that the clan will not tolerate this behavior of disturbing warriors and apprentices doing their rightful work!" She scolded. "Now, now," Butterfur interrupted, "Stop being so mean, they're still kits! Kits are always fighting." He lectured. "Fine, go on Firekit, Scarletkit, Crimsonkit and Rubykit, just don't get in any warriors' paws." Sapphirebreeze sighed.

"Leafstar, are you sure they are ready? It was only yesterday when they tried their first piece of fresh kill and wrestled among themselves!" Sapphirebreeze exclaimed. "Yes, your kits are almost six months old, and they already tried fresh kill. I assure you, they are ready for their apprentice ceremony." Leafstar replied. "Very well, I shall tell them, that the ceremony is tomorrow?" Sapphirebreeze meowed."Yes, it will be tomorrow." Leafstar replied with a tone that ended the conversation.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zzzz...zzzzz" _The sign! The sign!_ Scarletkit thought as she opened her eyes a millimeter and saw her mother snoring quietly besides her, in the Amethystclan nursery. Scarletkit carefully stood and stretched, trying not to wake her mother. Using one paw, she gently prodded her brothers, Crimsonkit, and Firekit, and her sister, Rubykit. "It's time! It's time! It's time!" she whispered to them. They roused from their sleeping positions, and padded out with Scarletkit to the edge of their camp, avoiding the warriors that were carefully guarding the camp. As soon as they left the camp far enough, she excitedly whispered, "Where do you guys want to go first? The lake, or the forest? We have hours before sunrise, and plenty of places to explore!"

Her brother responded, "What about the lake? We could try to fish. Imagine our clanmates' faces when we bring back fish!"

"G-guys," Rubykit stammered, "I'm not really sure that we should do this. I mean, we're sneaking out, and if we're caught, we'll be in really big trouble. And today's our apprentice ceremony," Rubykit's voice rose as she went on, "We should just go back and sleep!" She wailed. Quickly, Firekit slapped a paw across his sister's mouth. "Shut up! You'll get us caught if you keep wailing like that," He hissed. Rubykit let out a soft moan and pawed at her brother. Scarletkit was about to lunge at them, but then froze. "What's wrong, Scarletkit?" Crimsonkit asked. "Shh!" She hissed back, "There's a patrol coming! Stay still and be quiet." They crouched on the ground, hidden until the patrol was right next to them. The deputy, Redflight, was leading the patrol followed by their father, Stormfire, with Tigerstripe, Lilypool, and Darkclaw.

"Hang on a second, Redflight," Lilypool hissed under her breath, "I smell a cat. By the bushes." Darkclaw stopped and sniffed. "You're right. It's' from Amethystclan, probably an exploring queen's kits." Stormfire walked to some nearby bushes, and coincidentally, the one next to bush the kits were hiding in. Oh no! Scarletkit thought. He'll find us at this rate.. Scarletkit bit her lower lip in frustration. She had spent so much time carefully listening in on the patrol schedules. Now the plan's ruined. She thought sadly. If only they wou- A familiar voice broke into her thoughts, "Scarletkit," Stormfire suddenly said, "I know you're there. Crimsonkit, Firekit, and Rubykit, too. Come out." Scarletkit and her littermates slowly came out of hiding from behind the bush. They hung their heads in shame, guilt, and sadness.

"Scarletkit, Crimsonkit, Firekit, and Rubykit. Why are you here? Who's idea was this?" He questioned. "It wa-" Scarletkit began, but she was cut off by her brother Firekit, "It was mine, I led the group, and I was suppose to keep us out of danger" he interrupted loudly. Crimsonkit said, "Mine too, I thought of the idea." "I spied on the warriors to know the times of the patrols" Rubykit added, "I thought of the place…," Scarletkit admitted. "And I made sure that Mom was asleep." she summed up. Stormfire sighed, as if saying, What am I going to do with these troublesome kits? "Well, we can't decide a punishment here, that's the deputy's duty. At least lets go back to camp first, we don't want to attract the attention of Pearlclan anyways."

They walked back, Redflight leading, followed by the kits and the rest of the patrol. "Diamondclan is attacking!" Scarletkit suddenly mewed frantically. "How do you know?" Redflight asked quickly. "There is blood, everywhere. No! Vinefur! He just got clawed on the eyes!" Scarletkit responded. Suddenly, a yowl cut through the air, "Attack! Attack! Diamondclan is attacking! Guard the camp!" Redflight immediately meowed, "She's right," he murmured, "But it doesn't matter right now. We just need to guard camp! Hurry!" Redflight picked up the pace, and started running. Seven cats followed, running like the wind through the forest, towards Amethystclan's camp.

As they raced towards camp, the battle sounds increasing with every step they took, edging them on, faster and faster, into camp. It was terrifying, blood everywhere. Fur everywhere. Cats were yowling as their fur were getting torn out. The nursery was undefended, and Sapphirebreeze raced out, chased by Russetclaw, the cat known for his sly, merciless tactics. As he chased her out of camp, the four kits took the moment to race after them. "Crimsonkit! Wait up!" Scarletkit yowled as Crimsonkit started to go faster and faster. Her yowl reached his ears, and he slowed. "What was that? You ran so fast!" Firekit panted. "I don't know, but right now we have to get to Sapphirebreeze, now!" Crimsonkit mewed, seeming not tired at all. "I have an idea," Rubykit interjected tiredly, "Crimsonkit runs to Russetclaw, and distracts him to let Sapphirebreeze escape, while when we catch up, we lead him to camp." They all nodded, and Crimsonkit took off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

When Rubykit, Firekit, and Scarletkit caught up to Crimsonkit, he was unsuccessfully battling Russetclaw. Firekit immediately crashed into Russetclaw, knocking the wind out of him, and swiped a paw across Russetclaw's face. "That's the last time you'll touch my brother!" Firekit hissed at Russetclaw. Russetclaw yowled when he felt red welts appearing on his face, swelling up, bleeding, and not closing up. "What the heck?" Firekit whimpered, scared of himself, when just as fast as they bled, they stopped bleeding, but left scars on Russetclaws face. Russetclaw scrambled up, turned and ran tail in between his legs towards the border.

"Wow, that was amazing, Firekit!" Scarletkit mewed. "I know, but first we need to get back to camp, we can't just sit and wait here when our clan mates die. Scarletkit, can you do your thing again when you see camp?" Firekit asked. "Sure," she replied, looking concentrated, she answered, "There is still a battle going, but only a few Diamondclan warriors left, Darkclaw, Lilypool, and Vinefur have major casualties, and the rest have minor. Butterfur, Stormfire, Redflight, Leafstar, and Rippleflight are still fighting. The rest are panting heavily. Oh, let's hurry! But this time Crimsonkit has to slow down. And nobody can tell anyone else about this. Ok?" The rest of the kits nodded silently as they raced towards camp, for the second time that day.

They ran into camp, and saw the wreckage. The nursery was caved in, and half of the warrior's den was destroyed. Everyone was milling around, licking their wounds and heading towards the medicine den. They found Sapphirebreeze and Stormfire together by the nursery, rebuilding it piece by piece. As the kits approached them, their father's ears angled towards them, and after murmuring something to Sapphirebreeze, they turned around. "Well, if it isn't the four kits that fought off Russetclaw by themselves!" He said proudly. "Shadesplash and Cloverfang saw him run over the border with his tail in between his legs with three claws scars on his face! And here your mother was just telling me about how Crimsonkit ran like a blur and toppled into Russetclaw and told her to run!"

 _Oh no_ , Scarletkit thought, _now how are we going to keep it a secret?_

 _I don't know, how about I say I used the momentum of sprinting and ran really hard?_ Crimsonkit answered, his voice floating into Scarletkit head.

 _What? Crimsonkit!_ She screeched in her mind.

 _Yeah?_ He answered.

 _You are talking directly to my mind! We are not talking using our mouths, we are talking with our minds!_ She yowled

 _Oh. Wow. Try chatting with Rubykit and Firekit too._ He replied

 _Rubykit! Firekit!_ Scarletkit mewed

 _Huh?_ Firekit answered

 _Where are we?_ Rubykit asked

 _Ok, we are in my mind, communicating with my mind as the main. We can chat here privately, I guess._ Scarletkit replied

"Hello? Hello? Scarletkit? Rubykit? Crimsonkit? Firekit? You listening?" Stormfire cut through their conversation. "Oh, we were just," What should I say? Crimsonkit asked.

 _We were thinking about the recent events…_ Scarletkit replied. "Sorry, we were just thinking about our recent events. I started running before them and got some momentum so I beat them there."

 _Nice thinking!_ Firepaw mewed.

 _Thanks! Scarletkit helped, too!_ Crimsonkit replied.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on! Wake up! Today's our apprentice ceremony!" Scarletkit excitedly poked each of her littermates with her paw in the stomach. _WAKE UP!_ She repeated through their conversation area, which they decided to call "the bond". Crimsonkit stirred, "What's today?" He asked groggily.

"It's our apprentice ceremony!" She replied.

"Oh!" he gasped, and started to shake his sleeping littermates until they woke up.

"Wassup?" Firekit asked groggily.

"Apprentice ceremony," Rubykit and Scarletkit answered at the same time. As they rushed out of the half-rebuilt nursery, they saw Leafstar come out of her den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath this rock!" She yowled, as the cats milling around gathered before High Rock. "Today, we will have four new apprentice. Firekit, from this moment on you will be Firepaw. Darkclaw, you will be his mentor." Firepaw had happiness written all over his face, as Darkclaw stepped forward and Firepaw licked his shoulder."Rubykit, from this moment on, you will Rubypaw. Amberleaf will mentor you" As Rubypaw licked Amberleaf's shoulder, she had a look of bliss on her face. "Crimsonkit, come forward. From this moment on, you will be known as Crimsonpaw. Splashtail, you will be his mentor." As Crimsonpaw solemnly touched noses with his new mentor, Leafstar continued on. "Scarletkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Scarletpaw. I will be your mentor." _Good Job!_ Rubypaw said through the bond. _Usually only the deputy's kits get mentored by the leader!_ Rubypaw continued. _I know! Thanks, Rubypaw!_ Scarletpaw replied, as she respectfully licked Leafstar's shoulder. The crowd erupted into yowls and cheers chanting with their new names, "Firepaw! Rubypaw! Crimsonpaw! Scarletpaw!" The kits' parents looked like they would burst with pride. They called their names out the loudest. Firepaw, Rubypaw, Crimsonpaw, and Scarletpaw all looked down at all the cats below them. Their eyes sparkled and shone with happiness. Suddenly, Leafstar spoke, "This meeting is not yet over. I have been informed by my deputy, Redflight, that these four apprentices snuck out the day Diamondclan attacked. Therefore, they shall be given punishment." The apprentices' eyes widened, and the whole clan gasped. _Noo!_ Scarletpaw wailed in her mind to her littermates, _We just became apprentices!_

 _But this serves us right_ , Crimsonpaw replied, _We did sneak out of camp when we weren't supposed to._

 _But still!_ Scarletpaw retorted.

"However," Leafstar said. _Huh?_ "I have also been informed that these four apprentices also drove the Diamondclan warrior Russetclaw away from their mother all by themselves. I must acknowledge this brave action, and so, I have decided that with this action, all punishment will be taken away for helping to protect clan meeting is over!" All the cats that had gathered went back to being busy and milling about. Leafstar surprised the apprentices by saying, "Good job, you four," and smiled. _Was that a dream_ , Scarletpaw thought, _Or did that really just happen?_

 _That wasn't a dream, Scarletpaw_ , Her littermates' voices sounded in her head, _That really happened._ A few seconds passed, and all at once,they shouted in their heads, _We're free of punishment!_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No, no, Rubypaw, you've got it all wrong. You twist and then you turn," Amberleaf scolded Rubypaw. Rubypaw hung her head and looked over at Crimsonpaw. He moved so quickly and gracefully that it was like he was flying through the air. But at least she wasn't alone. Scarletpaw and Firepaw were struggling as well. Suddenly, Crimsonpaw jumped, and looked like he disappeared from the ground. A minute later, everyone heard a "Woosh" and Crimsonpaw landed perfectly on his paws. "Woah! What was that?" Darkclaw interrupted. _Crimsonkit! I have an idea!_ Rubypaw said quickly.

 _Guys, I think that we can all communicate with each other without needing help from others. You guys don't need me, everyone has it, the power to communicate with each other not using my mind. I guess it's an area of space that nobody knows about,_ Scarletpaw suddenly replied.

 _Rubypaw! Just do something!_ Crimsonpaw frantically mewed. Rubypaw concentrated at staring at their mentors and the mentors suddenly became unconscious. "What happened?" Firepaw asked.

"I removed their memories. Last night, I was going to the dirt place when Ripplelight saw me and thought I was escaping, again. So I somehow looked inside him, to his mind and shifted through his thoughts and just took the one about seeing me away. He became unconscious too. Later, when he woke up he didn't remember anything about me." Rubypaw explained.

"Cool!" Scarletpaw commented.

"Yeah!" Crimsonpaw and Firepaw agreed simultaneously.

A few minutes later, Amberleaf, Darkclaw, and Splashtail stirred. The apprentices immediately started to fake battle, trying the new moves that their mentors taught them. "Wha…" Splashtail started.

"We were watching you, and then...why are we lying on the ground?" Amberleaf cut in.

"You guys don't remember? Darkclaw told us to practice the new moves while you took a break. You guys must have slept so soundly you forgot that!" Firepaw said.

 _Nice! That was some good thinking out of the blue!_ Scarletpaw thought.

"We slept? Oh no! We are going to get in so much trouble with the Redflight and Leafstar! What should we do?" Splashtail asked, worriedly.

"How do you forget so much stuff? You made us promise secrecy until we agreed! I guess it's ok though, I'm pretty sure some other mentors do this too." Crimsonpaw said quickly. _Wow, that was a really good lie_ , Rubypaw said.

"Well I guess we better head back to camp." Amberleaf meowed.


End file.
